papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sombrero Guy
|location = Drybake Desert/Yoshi Sphinx/Sandshifter Ruins/ Drybake Stadium/Sunset Express |hp = 15 |ap = 5 |df = 0 |wn = None |wp = None |tattle = N/A |card = N/A}}Sombrero Guy is an enemy in Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario Color: Splash. He is a Shy Guy with a Sombrero. They are found in Worlds 2-1 through 2-5, excluding 2-4, Damp Oasis. They sometimes drop the Sombrero Sticker when defeated by Mario. Sombrero Guys reappear in Paper Mario: Color Splash on the Sunset Express, playing songs on the front and back of the train. Whenever you enter a battle on the Sunset Express, a Sombrero Guy will come to assist the enemy. History Paper Mario: Sticker Star Sombrero Guys are the more common member of the Mariachi Guys, found in the various levels of World 2. Unlike standard Shy Guys, Sombrero Guys have more health and are also slightly larger than Shy Guys. If the player is battling with a Sombrero Guy as well as another enemy, the Sombrero Guy will play its guitar and temporarily double each foes' attack stat for 2 to 5 turns or if the Sombrero Guy has low HP, it may restore 10 HP to itself and its allies. If a Sombrero Guy is battled alone, it will usually run away if not defeated instantly. Occasionally, it might throw its Sombrero at Mario. They sometimes drop a Sombrero sticker upon defeat. They are found in every level in World 2 except Damp Oasis. Unlike other enemies in the overworld, a Sombrero Guy will simply stay in place and play their guitar. If the player goes into battle with an enemy in the vicinity, the Sombrero Guy will jump into the battle as well. However if Mario runs out of HP in battle and the player does the same area again, Sombrero Guys in that area will not jump into the battle making the enemies much easier to battle. Paper Mario: Color Splash Sombrero Guys return in Paper Mario: Color Splash, appearing on the Sunset Express. One is first seen riding on the back of the train playing its instrument when Larry Koopa hijacks it. On the train itself, there are two Sombrero Guys riding on opposite sides of the vehicle. If Mario approaches them, their music can be heard replacing the normal Sunset Express theme. Like in the previous installment, Sombrero Guys will hop into every battle in their vicinity and begin the battle by powering up all other enemies. In these battles, Sombrero Guys will dodge most attacks, including Thing Cards. Since they hang out in the back, Line Jumps are the most reliable way to attack them. After the first turn, the Sombrero Guy will heal all enemies fully and then flee. The Sombrero Guys can be battled and attacked only if the enemy itself is attacked on the overworld. The Sombrero Guy will begin the battle by powering itself up, and will attack by throwing its sombrero. It will also attempt to reduce damage given to it by blocking attacks with its guitar. Once it is defeated, it will no longer appear in nearby battles, and it will also have a chance to drop its card. Trivia In the Yoshi Sphinx level 2-2, you can find a band of Shy Guys with the Sombrero Guy. Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Shy Guys Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies